Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 024
"Swords of Light", known as "Pursuit of Light!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-fourth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the eighty-third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. It was first released in the Weekly Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in volume 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 6 of the bunkoban. Summary " stops the Player Killer of Darkness' monsters from attacking.]] Dark Yugi has just played "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing the Player Killer of Darkness' monsters from attacking and also removing the darkness, allowing him to see the monsters. Dark Yugi said that the Player Killer no longer had anywhere to hide and asked if he was ready as his life ended in two turns. The Player Killer worries that Dark Yugi will attack his exposed monsters, but compares Yugi's one monster "Curse of Dragon" to his three, "Barox", "King of Yamimakai" and "Dark Chimera", which despite being trapped by the swords were still powerful. He thinks Dark Yugi's prediction of him losing in two turns was ridiculous. Regardless he opts not to let his guard down. In preparation for the chance that Dark Yugi might Summon a more powerful monster, he activates the card he just drew, "Yellow Luster Shield", creating a defensive barrier around monsters. He got it to surround "Castle of Dark Illusions" and subsequently all his monsters underneath it, raising their DEF by 600. The DEF of "Castle of Dark Illusions", "Dark Chimera", "King of Yamimaki" and "Barox" rose to 3100, 2500, 2900 and 2800 respectively. He laughed and asked if Dark Yugi still believed he could win in two turns. While his friends worried about what he would do, Dark Yugi smiles and asks if the Player Killer realizes that he just exposed his weakness. Having analyzed his strategy since the beginning of the Duel, Dark Yugi has concluded that the Player Killer is a coward, who cannot do anything without first making sure that it is safe. The Player Killer furiously asks Dark Yugi if he just called him a coward. Dark Yugi confirms and elaborates that he cowers in the dark and when that does not work, he uses a shield. He is not surprised that the Player Killer managed to beat the Duelists whom he ambushed in their sleep and forced into battle. The Player Killer issues a death threat, but Dark Yugi is unfazed and claims to have predicted that the Player Killer would use a shield. He stands by his prediction that the Player Killer will die in two turns and tells him that he cannot escape that fate. Dark Yugi Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" and activates the face-down card he played earlier, "Polymerization". He fuses "Gaia" with "Curse of Dragon", creating "Gaia the Dragon Champion". He then ends his turn, vowing that "Gaia" will defeat the Player Killer on his next turn. Since "Gaia the Dragon Champion" has only 2600 ATK, the Player Killer suspects that Dark Yugi is bluffing as it is not strong enough to defeat his defensive monsters. However, he still finds it unsettling that Dark Yugi is smiling. He thinks that he just needs to survive Dark Yugi's next attack, then "Swords of Revealing Light" will disappear, allowing his monsters to attack for the win. Still cautious, he decides to strengthen his defense even further, so he Summons "Metal Guardian" in Defense Mode outside the shield. It has 2800 DEF and he now believes his monsters to be untouchable. Dark Yugi calls him pathetic for only worrying about being safe from attack. The Player Killer angrily calls him a fool and says that after he lives through Dark Yugi's next attack, he will attack him with everything. However Dark Yugi says that it is too late; he is already caught in his trap. He explains that security can be a trap and the more the Player Killer has protected himself, the more he has cut off escape. Dark Yugi begins his turn, which he says will be the last turn. He Summons "Catapult Turtle" and mounts "Gaia the Dragon Champion" on its catapult to be fired towards a target. He says that the speed of the catapult will increase the ATK of "Gaia", meaning this will be a mighty blow. The Player Killer of Darkness claims that it is no use; his monsters are protected by "Yellow Luster Shield" and "Metal Guardian" and that "Metal Guardian" should be enough to stop the catapult. However Dark Yugi points out that he did not say he was firing at those monsters and his true target is the castle. With 3100 DEF, the Player Killer thinks it is impossible for anything to break through it. " falls on the Player Killer's monsters.]] As "Gaia the Dragon Champion is fired, its ATK becomes 3100. "Gaia" hits "Castle of Dark Illusions" directly, but is killed in the process, causing Dark Yugi to lose Life Points equal to half his ATK, dropping him to 300. The flotation ring around the castle is shattered, while the castle itself remains unharmed. The Player Killer laughs that Dark Yugi could not do it after all, as he failed to beat him this turn. He gets ready to attack on his turn as the "Swords of Revealing Light" disappear. However Dark Yugi laughs and asks if the Player Killer realizes why his castle is still floating without its ring. He says that the reason he played "Swords of Revealing Light" was not to see the Player Killer's ugly monsters, causing the Player Killer to realize that the swords are what is keeping the castle afloat. As he ends his turn, the swords fade away, causing the castle to fall. The Player Killer urges his monsters to run. However they are barricaded by the "Yellow Luster Shield" and the castle drops onto them. The monsters are destroyed as a result and the Player Killer's Life Points drop to 0. Dark Yugi inflicts a Penalty Game on the Player Killer, causing him to believe he is standing on the trapdoor of gallows. The trapdoor opens and he is hanged. Dark Yugi exclaims that it is said that pride comes before the fall and tells the Player Killer to fall into true darkness. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards that debuted here are in italics.